Purr
by hadleighstork
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine are very close to their pets. (Prompt from Disney Kink)


Prompt: Aladdin, Jasmine/Aladdin, Both Jasmine and Aladdin are very fond of animals and very close to their pets. Bestiality threesomes ftw? Any of their animals are okay. :)

Purr

"Please, Aladdin?" Jasmine kissed her way down her fiance's neck, her fingers skimming down, down his chest to the wiry hairs that curled just under his navel. His linen pants were already starting to reveal his bulge as his hands sat on her hips.

Aladdin hesitated. "Jasmine, I know we love our pets, but - mmghf."

Whatever resistance he was going to offer was lost when she swirled her tongue at that tender spot just under his ear. "I'll let you do that thing you've been wanting to do for a while."

Now, that got his interest. While Aladdin loved the menagerie of pets that he and Jasmine shared at the palace, he had balked a little at her suggestion to try ... something new. But when she dangled that tantalizing offer in front him, the decision was a foregone conclusion.

His fingers tightened on her hips and he kissed her hard, nipping at her lips before he let her go. "Okay. Go get him."

Jasmine smiled and turned, running out into her private courtyard, which was bathed in sunshine on the typical hot Arabian day. Her lovebirds were in the miniature olive trees, tweeting happily, while Aladdin's cobra sunned himself on a large rock that Aladdin had hauled into the courtyard on his own after finding it, white and perfectly polished by the sand, in the desert. A brightly colored parrot picked at grapes laid out for it on a silver tray, and two does nibbled on date palm leaves in the shade on the far side of the courtyard. Their other animals were out in His Majesty the Sultan's courtyard, as the Sultan had recently developed an interest in drawing and wanted to practice on the palace animals.

Frankly, with what they were about to do, Aladdin was pretty glad that the Sultan was otherwise occupied and unlikely to come nosing around.

"Rajah!" Jasmine called as Aladdin followed her outside, the sun warm on his shoulders. "There you are, my pretty boy. Come here, Rajah."

The big cat had been sunning himself on the ledge of the water fountain, idly tracing his paw through the water and occasionally licking some of the droplets out of his fur. He looked up when Jasmine called him and slowly slid off the warm marble, his feline eyes hooded, his steps unhurried.

"Sit," Jasmine commanded, and Rajah promptly set his hindquarters down on the cool stone floor, his belly showing and his ears up and alert.

"Good boy," the Princess purred, stroking the long, thick white hair on his belly. His prick, coated in clean white fur, brushed against her forearm as she stroked his stomach, bobbing just slightly. Aladdin watched Jasmine speak in dulcet baby talk to her favorite pet, fondling his large head, tickling his ears, scratching under his chin, all the while stroking his belly the way that Rajah loved.

Her pet preened under the attention, his breath coming in low, rumbling purrs, and Rajah ducked his head closer to Jasmine's, nuzzling her neck as she moved her hand in long, steady strokes down his soft belly. His purrs became lower, gruffer, and Jasmine looked over her shoulder at Aladdin.

Aladdin moved forward, helping Jasmine up to her feet. Rajah lifted his head sternly at the loss of her hands, looking at the two of them, but his expression softened as he watched Aladdin stroke his hands down Jasmine's sides before removing the strip of blue silk that encased her breasts.

Rajah purred softly once Jasmine's breasts were freed, and Aladdin pressed her back against his stomach as he palmed the soft flesh, squeezing gently in a way that made Jasmine moan. Rajah's ears perked at the sound of his mistress's pleasure and he watched the two avidly.

Aladdin stroked Jasmine's breasts, letting the hardening nipples jut out from between his fingers and Jasmine rested her head on his shoulder. She kicked off her slippers and Aladdin's hands stroked lower, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of her pants before he slowly dragged them down, revealing her hips and her long, tan legs slowly. Rajah watched all of this quietly, his only movement the back-and-forth twitching of his tail.

Aladdin's fingers delved between Jasmine's legs as he stroked her slit, feeling her heat and coaxing out of her wetness. Carefully, he lowered her to her knees and knelt behind her, his fingers never ceasing their movements. Jasmine coaxed Rajah back a little bit, so that he was still sitting but his hips were curved forward and a little twisted to the side.

She resumed stroking his belly the way he liked, biting her lip against her moans as Aladdin pleasured her. Rajah's nostrils flared, catching her scent, and he dipped his head closer to her chest.

Jasmine threw her head back on Aladdin's shoulder, granting her cat greater access. Rajah's rough tongue lolled out and he dragged it gently over her breasts. The papillae caught on her rigid nipples, making her moan again, and, hearing the sound, Rajah repeated the action until Jasmine's thighs trembled.

Aladdin held her up with one arm bound around her waist as he slid his own pants down with the other. His movements were clumsy, but with the way Rajah was licking her breasts, Jasmine would have sank down to the ground without his support. His pants were almost down to his knees, where he stood kneeling on the warm stone floor, when he heard Jasmine squeak and then let out a long, low moan, unlike anything he'd ever heard from her before.

Aladdin peered over her shoulder and saw that Rajah's tongue had moved from her breasts. The tiger's head was now lower, his ears twitching against his mistress's pert breasts as his tongue worked considerably lower. Aladdin couldn't quite see what was going on, but he knew enough from her moan: Rajah's rough tongue, covered in those small, rear-facing pupillae, was licking his fiance's slit.

Her gutteral moan had only excited the tiger more and he lapped at her pussy, making Jasmine shriek and then sigh, her body shuddering. Wanting to get a better view, Aladdin leaned back, pulling Jasmine against his chest so that she leaned back, too, and separated her legs wider. Rajah growled with approval at the better access he was given to his mistress's wet slit, and the beast resumed its licking.

Jasmine's entire body was trembling as she feebly swatted her hands at Rajah's head, looking beseechingly up at Aladdin. "Not like this," she got out, even as she had to bite her lip against a wave of pleasure.

Even though he was enjoying the show and the tiger's enthusiasm, Aladdin helped her deter Rajah, who looked put out at no longer being allowed to lick his treat. But Jasmine's hands were soon soothing him stroking his belly before she paid more attention to the part of him that was now standing at attention. His thick cock, covered in white fur, bobbed resolutely, the dark red tip emerging steadily from the shield of fur.

Jasmine bent forward and wrapped both her hands around Rajah's prick, feeling his warmth seep from the smooth, dusky red skin into her. Rajah growled lightly but Jasmine soothed him, holding the exposed shaft in both of her hands as it emerged fully. She crouched on the warm stone floor and lowered her mouth to his cock, softly placing her lips around the bulbous head. It was almost too big to fit in her mouth, so she sucked gently, cautiously, trying to work it into her mouth. Rajah growled low in his throat, his entire body rumbling, as Jasmine licked her way around the entire swollen head, wetting it, and then tried again to suck on it. She succeeded in pulling it into her mouth and sucked, pausing to lave it with her tongue as Rajah arched his back and continued to rumble.

Aladdin watched his fiance struggle trying to suck off her tiger, and his own cock swelled in response. He grabbed it roughly and jerked on it, stroking in time with her sucking. Jasmine's eyes met his and then dropped down to his cock, and she watched him stroke himself as she worked on Rajah.

Aladdin moved behind her as she crouched on all fours, licking and sucking Rajah as her hands worked his turgid shaft. Jasmine moaned and hummed, pleasing the tiger, and Aladdin reached between her legs, widening them. She was fully displayed and at his mercy, her pussy wet and swollen still from Rajah's rough tongue and languid strokes.

Aladdin aligned the head of his cock with her slit, moving upwards and downwards, forwards and then backwards, coating himself with her wetness and making Jasmine groan and squirm, which excited Rajah further. He put his hands on her hips, fingers digging into her, and positioned himself at her entrance. Aladdin pushed in slowly, testing her wetness, and kept moving until he felt himself hilt inside her.

Jasmine keened her approval around Rajah's bulbous cock, and Aladdin pulled almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back inside her warm, wet depths.

"You're ready," he grunted, steeling his resolve as he forced himself to pull out of her completely instead of fucking her on all fours, which was his favorite position. But she had promised him something better, and there was no way he was turning down that offer. In fact, if he let her fuck her tiger while they were together, he might be getting this more regularly, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Aladdin helped Jasmine up until she was kneeling, and then Jasmine coaxed Rajah into position. He was seated, but his hips were curled and tucked under, his cock standing tall and erect. Jasmine gripped Rajah's shoulders and positioned herself right above his cock. SLowly, carefully, she lowered herself down on Rajah's enormous furry prick.

Jasmine groaned as she eased her way down, slowly taking the thick rod into her. SHe rocked back and forth, working up her wetness, before slowly sinking down the rest of the way and letting out a sigh of relief. Rajah grumbled in his chest steadily and Jasmine wrapped her arms around him for balance, letting out a squeak when the tiger's hips bucked up, pushing her down even more deeply onto his prick.

Aladdin knelt behind her, mindful of Rajah's sharp claws on his hind legs, and spread her cheeks with his hands. Making sure Jasmine was fully seated astride her cat, Aladdin angled her properly and aligned himself up with her tiny hole. Jasmine groaned and buried her head in Rajah's chest as the tip of Aladdin's cock worked her little opening. Rajah bared his teeth at Aladdin briefly but when Jasmine's breath caught on a pleasurable sigh the big cat eased, apparently realizing that all of it felt good to his mistress.

Aladdin kept up the pressure, slowly working his slick head into her tight and resisting body. Jasmine groaned and strained and he reached around her to play with her clit, helping her relax as Rajah's warm body rumbled with his never ending purrs under her naked one.

Finally her body gave way and accepted the head of Aladdin's dick. He sighed in relief, knowing the tough part was over, and gloried in the feeling of her tightness. He had fucked her in every possible position and it had never felt as tight as this. But a lot of that probably had to do with the fact that not only had she never accepted him into her ass before, but she had also never been simultaneously filled with her tiger's giant cock.

Aladdin groaned and rocked forward, pushing himself slowly and inexorably into her. "God, Jasmine, you feel so good," he moaned, keeping his grip on her hips firm as he pushed. Jasmine mewled and clawed at Rajah's fur, holding him tightly as Aladdin bore into her from behind. Finally, Aladdin's balls rested against her cheeks, letting him know that he was fully seated.

He kissed his fiance''s shoulders, feeling her body resonating with Rajah's deep and steady stream of purrs. "I'm going to fuck you now."

He pulled out, steadily but not so fast as to cause her pain, and then pushed all the way in again. it became easier the more he did it, and Jasmine began to push her hips back into him, as much as her position astride Rajah would let her. Aladdin kept thrusting, working her body for his pleasure, as Jasmine was held in place by Rajah's rigid prick inside of her.

A fine sheen of sweat broke out across Aladdin's forehead, and then his chest and his thighs, as he pumped her, his strokes shorter and more frantic now. He had never felt this kidn of pressure before; it was almost like, with Rajah inside of her at the same time, taking up so much room, his own cock didn't have far to go.

He came in a great burst of heat, spurting his seed into her tightest channel as his body went as rigid as a plank. Aladdin finally heaved one last groan and, with a shudder, sagged against Jasmine. She took in a quick gasp of air as this pushed her down even more firmly onto Rajah, when she didn't think she could take the tiger in any more.

As soon as Aladdin was able to, he gingerly pulled himself out of her and slid back, reclining on the warm stones and trying to catch his breath. Jasmine, fisting her hands in Rajah's fur once more, began to slowly raise and lower herself on his erect cock as the tiger's tail fanned back and forth in a wide, full arc.

She keened as she let herself sink back down, taking him in fully as Aladdin watched lazily from the sidelines. Rajah was all muscle and fur and heat, and she loved the feeling of his powerful cock twitching and throbbing deep inside the most sensitive parts of her. Every time he was fully encased in her, the head of his prick stretched the very end of her, bringing with it the most exquisite blend of pleasure and pain. No matter which position they used, Aladdin was never able to rest against her cervix, much less stretch it and push slightly into it like Rajah did.

Rajah's rumbling purrs, so steady and constant for a while now, changed into a low, dangerous growl. Before Jasmine could even notice the change, the tiger pounced, curling its paws underneath itself. Jasmine found herself with her back against the warm stone floor, pinned there by six hundred pounds of fully aroused, hot and hard male tiger.

She gasped and would have screamed but at that point Rajah plunged himself deep inside her, drawing a low moan as Jasmine experienced the most complete fullness she'd ever felt in her life. He sat there for a moment, each of his claws pricked on the stones, his tail arched and perfect, his shoulders low to the ground, his cock fully buried in the princess.

Then Rajah pulled back, and Jasmine let out a gutteral scream that alarmed Aladdin.

"Are you okay? What should I do?" He asked, his eyes darting along the length of fully grown tiger.

"I'm fine," Jasmine sighed, wrapping her arms around Rajah's shoulders as the tiger thrust forward. Once he was fully inside her again, she wrapped her legs around his hindquarters, canting her hips and lifting herself up closer to him.

"He has these, these ridges on his cock," she panted as Rajah pulled back again before slamming into her again. "They scrape me when he pulls out. Ohhhh."

"What can I do?" Aladdin asked nervously.

"Nothing," she smiled, her eyes closed as her head lolled back. "It doesn't hurt, really. A little. But it's so good when he does it. Just like that, baby. Just like that."

Rajah was thrusting smoothly now, as if without a care for anything about Jasmine except her pussy that encased him so tightly. He set the pace and tempo now, and controlled the depths of his thrusts, and the tiger was in his element. He probed her deeply, rubbing against every hot inch of her, allowing no resistance as his cock took her thoroughly.

Jasmine's moans turned to pants, and then mews and squeaks, and finally her back arched tightly as she ground her hips up into Rajah's, taking him in to the base of him as every muscle in her body went rigid, a look of pure ecstasy frozen on her place. And then, slowly, her body relaxed and sagged lower, her legs slipping from around Rajah's hindquarters.

Sensing the change in his mistress, Rajah lowered himself almost completely to the floor. He would have looked like he was just laying there in the sun as he often did, except his back end was rocking backward and forward quickly, rhythmically, every hair on his body standing on end, every muscle alert.

Jasmine slowly stroked his sides, Aladdin watching in hazy awe, as Rajah's strokes increased their pace until the tiger threw back its head and let out a booming, earth-rending roar.

Jasmine moaned as she felt the tiger's release flood her, inhumanly hot and thick, coating her fully and making her feel like a smoldering ember, wrapped around her giant cat, burning up with him.

Finished, Rajah stood up, pulling his now-sticky cock from inside Jasmine and flicking his tail as he looked down on the spent and exhausted Princess. He rumbled deep in his throat and, licking his lips, moved off of her and away, heading back toward his fountain to resume sunning himself after the afternoon's activities.

Aladdin gathered Jasmine up in his arms and looked down at her as they both lay stretched out on the warm stone floor of the courtyard. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her slowly, languidly, brushing his hand over her hip and side where Rajah had left light scratches from his amorous acts.

Jasmine kissed her fiance back and smiled up at him.

"You two really know what the other likes," Aladdin remarked, returning her smile.

Jasmine snorted and rolled into him, burying her face in his chest. "How do you think I entertained myself before I met you?"

The End.


End file.
